


Enduring Obsession

by MzMilo



Series: Akai Ito (Red Thread of Fate) [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF!Akihito, M/M, Seer!Akihito, dimensional hopping, immortal!Akihito, it's KHR, the Asami family dynamics is WAY COMPLICATED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMilo/pseuds/MzMilo
Summary: Akihito is an Immortal and a Seer who wanders in and out of time. Asami Akihito is a dichotomy, friends with everyone and yet no one truly knows him the most. This makes him alluringly fascinating—a cynosure of men’s dark delights—that’s the most definite word that aptly describes Akihito down to the tee. His loves are a mangled history of hopelessly devoted lovers. Regardless of these hindrances, some are determined to never let him go, not even in the face of time, space, or Akihito’s beloved lover himself.





	Enduring Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/gifts).



> Shout out to Ashida! Thanks much for your stories. Rereading them geared up my muse for this AU. And for the want of #time-travellerAkihito #dimensionalhopperAkihito #immortal Akihito #BAMFAkihito, this tale is born and grow into one helluva of possibilities made fle—er printed form AKA the snapshots of Akihito’s love lives in other headcannons of the Akai Ito Series: OF TANGLED YARN.

" _Do not fall in love with people like me. I will take you to museums, and parks, and monuments, and kiss you in every beautiful place, so that you can never go back to them without tasting me like blood in your mouth. I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. And when I leave you will finally understand, why storms are named after people."_

― Unknown

* * *

**[Fukouka: Fall, 2000]**

Asami Akihito is restless in his sleep as visions come and goes into his dreams.

The fact that makes the visions different this time is—he is seeing and feeling like he is putting himself into their souls and minds as a bystander—he is into their shoes so to speak.

* * *

 

Takaba Akihito was his name. He was a beautiful soul with a big heart. He's both famous and infamous in one particular field: photography.

Akihito loved taking shot of the majestic views of nature. Something entrancing to the eyes in every angle, in different time, in all sorts of lighting, the hue of colors, and with precise timing there were so many endless possibilities in each scene caught by the camera: stories.

Akihito always loved the stories. And there's more to see in one picture. As the one who held the camera, he's the silent observer to what lies in the hidden side. The saying action speaks louder than words never sounded true until the precise moment was caught in cam.

People's emotions were further more brought to light in one photo. Even one simple smile revealed more, and it did not usually meant a happy smile. It could be a kind smile, a tired smile, a polite smile, a devious smile, a smile with steel conviction, and so many others. And so were the eyes which unveiled more what was carefully hidden beneath the surface of its owner. A serious person even without a smile had happiness shown through the light in his eyes. Gestures too, played a vital role.

No limitations. Beauty without borderlines.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on anyone's point of view this love for his craft will lead Akihito to a fateful encounter with  _that_  man.

* * *

 

Asami Ryuuichi, a man with immeasurable sex appeal discharging from every pore of his existence whose presence radiated something dangerously tempting and ominously threatening was hands down with no doubt not one to be categorized as pure goodness incarnated.

He never was. But then again, how can one differentiate between what's good and evil when it came to him.

One could not argue that the devil himself in human-incarnated form was a little more apt description. He never claimed to be a kind man or a good person.

But Asami could play nice anytime and anywhere it suited him and naturally at that. In addition, his talent for fiendish machinations was an irksome innate talent of his that was never good for his unlucky victimized opponents.

If there was one thing Asami Ryuuichi could find fault with himself (in all honesty, not really) it was none other than his sick pleasure of dehumanizing a dissenter to his or her place and make them like it (provided it's anything close to sexual).

It was a perverted fix which he had no desire to restrict himself (given whenever he had time for it).

So when one situation presented him a handbasket, a pleasant distraction of a photographer lurking about. Ryuuichi's interest was piqued in a good way.

* * *

 

Golden eyes passed through the darkness. Asami Ryuuichi’s instinct sensed it first that someone  _else_ that was not supposed to be there before his men did.

The boy seemed to know he was there, because he looked down at the same time Ryuuichi glanced up, a cheeky smile on his face as he gave Ryuuichi the middle finger.

 _What a finely cock tease,_ Ryuuichi can’t help but think an indescribable wave washes over him, capturing his senses in firmed grip as his dark soul was in a graceful stance of a hunter watching his prey to make the first move.

And it's not paranoia talking.

Asami Ryuuichi smirked.

* * *

 

_He is Chaos._

_For when he arrives to a new world, he comes blitzing into others’ lives and ruins it for better or for worse._

* * *

 

Near enough, he eyed the bristling spitfire who fought tooth and nail to get out of Suoh's clutches with relaxed disinterest. The boy was easy on the eye. A kid in his world. And probably the same as the rest with sheep mentality on authoritative figures that would sooner turn-tail into spineless half-wits.

A little scare would do.

"Kindly handle the cute intruder with care. A merchandise like him isn't good to buy if it's not nice to look at," Ryuuichi inserted with faux consideration and stalked forward, expecting fear to trickle into the boy.

Those liquid hazel eyes glowed in scorn at him. "Just great. The certified perverted dirty old man is making a pass at me. I can die happy now."

At this insolence, Kirishima automatically kneed the boy in the stomach. The boy slumped down. But like a flash, the boy aimed a kick—for a momentary beat there, it seemed the boy intended to aim straight at Kirishima's balls—knocking Kirishima off his feet and chanced their collective astonishment that followed to break into surprisingly lightning swift run.

Only Kirishima's low groan of mortified pain kick-started an elated Ryuuichi to volley Suoh an order to pursue the boy.

However at the end of the unexpected chase, Ryuuichi left was empty-handed as the prize flung out of their reach by vaulting over the railing.

* * *

 

Suoh came around in a daze.

It's the first mission he's failed in years.

Hell, it's the first time he's ever failed his job to catch up the shiny toy Asami picks on whim.

Kirishima stood beside him, looking just as shamefaced.

Asami Ryuuichi surprisingly chuckled from their misery.

…That gave them an inward severe case of creeps which did not bode well for their sanity.

* * *

 

The boy’s defiance only raised the ante of Ryuuichi’s anticipation to teach the boy a lesson.

An appetizing lesson he would enjoyed immensely for a while at least.

With an unholy gleam in those golden-amber eyes, he inspected the materials to play with to bend the will of the insolent spitfire…

* * *

 

The beginning of the lesson was a harmless teasing, an alpha predator violating his defenceless prey through eyes alone, relishing the dawning trepidation that intensified each moment their eyes made contact.

Until, Asami encountered several snags in his best laid-out plans, namely, Akihito Takaba with profoundly sex-kitten enticement few people just seemed to be innately born with.

This exquisite sight of weakness was nothing to be ignored. The boy trembled, turned between shamed excitement and awakening arousal forced by a douse of drug into his defiant system.

But it those bewitching eyes hooked Ryuuichi in. Glazed hazel were alighted with admonishment and coupled with words to chastise his captor.

Daring Ryuuichi.

And now his forefinger and middle-finger dug into the boy's sweet spot where not even a willful will could stay intact in hard resistance, grinding in slow deliberate circles and working them deeply in restricted pressure.

Ryuuichi was rewarded by labored breathing and soft moans even as auburn locks shook back and forth in futile denial of the pleasure those bucking hips had found.

Undaunted. Helplessly beaten yet unwilling to yield in full surrender.

He showed his appreciation of the boy's spirit by spreading those toned legs wider to lick a taste, holding those widely conflicted eyes with his own unabashed pair.

Red flushed down the velvety smooth skin and lithe muscles on the abdomen quivered.  It was an intoxicating torment that enraptured him as a wave of lust rushed over him, capturing his senses in a firm grip.

 _Corrupt Takaba with pain and pleasure,_ Ryuuichi’s primal instincts practically commanded.  He would do that to his dark heart's content.

“Fuck!” Takaba helplessly whispered, back arching until their hips gyrated against one another.

"You want it harder!" Ryuuichi purred, smirking and finding his footing and to take control of this situation.

Everything about Takaba was appealing to his taste, the pleasing scent of the young man's velvety, silky moon-beamed skin, a lithe toned body so sensitive to the slightest touch, mouth- watering rounded gluteus, and legs that went forever.

The owner of the wholesome package was a sure head-turner.

And he had all the time in the world for a taste which would suffice the urges of his fascination.

_(It was the most passionate sex he's ever had._

_It's just that, now, nothing else compares.)_

* * *

 

Asami Ryuuichi studied the sight critically with mixed emotions.

Takaba Akihito intrigued him at first sight. Asami's interest furthermore inflamed when the boy managed to escape his guards and him by jumping off the building without second thoughts. With the dossier he collected in less than a day, it had lead to this: uncovered nakedness resulted by the boy's own actions of tossing around on his bed.

Considering the number of willing lovers both man and woman Asami had in his entire life, the young man's body should not matter anymore. But for damnation's sake it did. Asami could feel the stirring hardness of his loins—again!

The desire was too strong to ignore.

Asami was sexually haunted by the pleasing scent of the young man's velvety, silky moon-beamed skin, a body so sensitive to the slightest touch, tender and rounder butt, and legs that went forever. Its owner was a sure head-turner.

It's a maddening magnetic compulsion to be inside the young man's soft and pliant body until no rational thinking existed.

The boy was untouched. No. was a virgin. He took care of it without restraint. The feeling of each climax was overwhelming. He could not get enough of it.

Ryuuichi found himself charmed by his prey.

(Asami Ryuuichi fell hard.)

* * *

 

_"Whatever your intentions with Asami-sama you are in for heartaches. He would never return whatever feelings you may have for him…unless it would benefit him in many ways."_

Telling them off was a chunk of his job as butler/secretary/bodyguard or anything Asami could think of. More often than not, these memorized words came out like a warped CD from Kirishima Kei's mouth. Only if, he's generous enough to warn any love-struck aspiring partners of his boss, Asami Ryuuichi.

Any terms of these relationships were an abbreviated lifespan of pseudo affairs. In summary, Asami's affairs with his lovers were all just come-and-go-it's-over scenarios. But even after Asami discarded them, they all still line-up like tissues. Obviously, common sense deserted this bunch.

Frankly speaking, no one held Asami's interest longer than necessary unless it involved a very long rump on the bed.

However, Kirishima's words shifted to one hundred-eighty degrees when a hellion in human form named Takaba Akihito arrived, who obliterated and modified everything in his life and of his dear boss.

Kei might be privy to Asami's affairs but even he was stunned to the sheer magnitude of influence Takaba Akihito had to his boss. Of course, he had his profound doubts that Takaba was just another plaything to Asami.

But.

Only Takaba Akihito could make the following to the crime lord:

 **One:**  Winding Asami up into a state of hypertension.

It happened every time the devil-may-care photographer disappeared like a slippery invisible eel without a word.

 **Two:**  Asami was liable to turn violent in another whole new level.

It befell on the unlucky people who managed to physically and emotionally hurt Takaba. Suoh Kazumi, another co-worker even aptly named those visits as stress relievers to whom remained a puzzle.

 **Three:**  Gave another visual meaning of pissed-off Asami.

It's not actually visible to the naked eye but it's there. Asami tried his best to appear unemotional and apathetic; he clearly looks irritated.

How?

Do try to sense that demon lord aura around him.

 **Four:**  Protect the moral clause of Takaba Akihito.

What-Takaba-don't-know-won't-hurt-him scenario.

 **Five:**  From Takaba, the word bastard and other name calling like pervert and etc. sounded like an endearment to Asami's ears, others get shot in the process. Only that boy managed to pull it off with ease. No one else.

Dead man tells no tales was one true idiom to Asami after all.

And the list went on and on…

**Kirishima's Recommendation:**

Never antagonize Takaba unless he permitted it. Those who mess with the boy would get an insured invite to a wholesale manslaughter of many kinds. It's like throwing a marlin spike into a hornet's nest—never good to anyone's mental and physical health.

**Kirishima's Conclusion:**

Whatever Takaba and Asami relationship was one bizarre tableau in the whole-breed of rumours in the underground's gossip grapevine. As one of the front stage audience, he could say that the ties connecting between the two were too strong to deny/ignore.

And Kirishima was scared to his wits end if something or someone will bring an end to this particular union. Even the thought of a break-up, terrified him shitless.

But all good things came to an end.

Fate always loved its twisted games.

Did Kirishima fail to mention that it was also one crazy drama raging in full view?

* * *

 

Akihito shivered.

There was it again—the stark terror of being hunted. He could see it like a gun waiting to go off. No doubt about it. He was being watched.

It was hard to concentrate and focus keeping up his bubbly self. His field of work needed top notch instincts to survive and live to tell the tale. But he kept on doing the contradiction.

The price of his hero complex would be his ass.

* * *

 

_He's a fighter._

_He's seen war and he's strong for it._

_And he lets people underestimate him because it’s interesting and funnier that way._

* * *

 

Akihito skidded to a stop.

Eyes narrowed through the alleys trampling down the urge to scream in frustration. His mind kindly supplied an imaginary picture of his own hands choking a certain golden eyed man.

How he hated the sheer audacity of the man to send his _employees_  to watch over him. What was he five? The over protectiveness of  _that_  man was beginning to stifle him.

"Asami, do you mind if I'll go somewhere without my usual tails?" Akihito asked _no_  demanded that same night.

Amused golden eyes flickered over him. "I do mind, Akihito."

Shivers. Heaven, his name was prolonged in a soft purr.

"I don't need your men stalking me, creepers they are." It was a mute protest, but he won't go down without a fight.

Stumping down the Dunhill on the ashtray, Asami's eyes gave him a pointed look. "Do I have to remind you of what just happened in that country, Akihito?" the words rolled out with a definite edge. Not mad yet but close.

Akihito voluntarily flinched at the reminder as his imploring façade went down the drain. "I'm not that special, bastard! Do lay them off when it comes to my job!"

"No." the monosyllabic word came out in finality.

Akihito's hackles rose in response.

The other smirked as golden and caramel eyes had a stare down for a minute neither one was backing out.

Golden eyes gleamed in satisfaction. "Akihito, do remember that you are mine and I do take care of what is mine," Asami stated suavely cupping Akihito's face and without further ado captured Akihito's lips in punishing suction.

Akihito's last thoughts that night was— _stop distracting me with your underhanded maneuver, bastard._

* * *

 

His days were not as boringly tedious as it once was. For he had something to look forward to these days—a different kind of battle to see who would win in the end, who would out-stubborn the other for that one day, only to start the dance against as soon as the moon died and the sun was reborn?

At this point, Ryuuichi really doesn't care, he'll figure it out. And he'll have fun exploring and experimenting as he does so.

"Akihito," he called out with a suggestive smirk, the boy glared and it made him harden instantly.

Ah, the passionate fire he can easily pull out from the boy.

And he crashes his lips to punish, and he knows he'll never get this high with another. Only Akihito.

* * *

 

“I don’t want to be a mafia boss.”

“But you would do it _for him_.”

* * *

 

In the stone monument, a series of characters engraved vertically in artistic kanji from the front read,

_Asami Ryuuichi_

* * *

 

There was a respectful hush in the sea of black.

Dressed in black kimono he paid his respects, drifting through the formality half-numbed.

It was the skies that wept for him.

He did not need to turn and see the measuring eyes drilling on his back.

Hell would freeze thrice over before he would allow everything that Ryuuichi work so hard to fall apart into the hands of greedy old prunes and ambitious upstarts. It was his duty, his responsibility as the sole benefactor of the assumed crippled kingdom.

* * *

 

The mantle was too heavy for him but he persevered, rising above them all.

The searing, heart-wrenching despair had awoken a dormant monster into a vengeful, warpath beast. His battered heart beyond irreparable. The all-consuming rage pushed him into lengths he would twice consider before. Retribution did nothing to ease down the lingering agony within him, it only settled down, simmering for a time.

He lost himself.

And could not for the life of him recognized this new person.

_Will you still love me as I become, Asami Ryuuichi?_

* * *

 

**[Fukouka: Fall, 2000]**

Asami Akihito wakes up crying his Asami Ryuuichi’s name all over again.

* * *

 

Akihito is a Seer. This power makes him sees things he shouldn’t, dreams things that are impossible, that will never happen, things that he thinks could happen but don’t.

But wherever, whatever, whoever Akihito is, there’s always one thing that never fails to be there with him in one capacity or another, and that invariably makes his life worth living in some way: him, Asami Ryuuichi—wherever, however, whoever— _He_  is, they always love each other in one way or another.

It says something in him to be this obsessive or too ever-hopeful, but he cannot simply let go as he waits for the ball to drop on this timeline’s young Asami Ryuuichi _(who just turned sixteen)_ no matter how long it takes.

So he waits for this Asami to catch up.

_(Akihito has been waiting for so long after all._

_He can wait for a little longer.)_

* * *

 

Life though, is always a vicious bitch. Akihito would not put it past this time to strike him down with pre-determined, crushing blows.

And it did happen.

* * *

 

A week later, the live-action visual evidence drags Akihito out of his hopelessly romantic funk.

 _They looked good together,_  Akihito thinks as something inside him tightens with burning jealousy as he watches Asami still devouring the girl’s mouth with the same fiery intensity he usually devoured Akihito with.

It is a cold reminder that the Asami Ryuuichi of this world is not the same of those other Asami-counterparts, who bled and died for their beloved Akihitos. This one in front of him is all told a teenager, a fickle young man, and a child  _(It is really, really ironic and beyond hilarity that Akihito is technically an ancient going by the human's standards of age gap)._

 _Well,_  Akihito reckoned bitterly,  _those rumors of other Asamis’ bedmates often has half-truths in them._

* * *

 

He sees worlds that have Asami cared little for his playthings. The indomitable man took pleasures easily, never worrying about the consequences. No restraint. No remorse. A line of flings that seemed no end to it, as he left another discarded toy in his wake.

Akihito should have known not to expect more.

Therefore, if this teenage Asami Ryuuichi wants to sleep around, that is his business alone no matter how their marriage should make Asami to be a dutiful husband.

* * *

 

Taking a step back to look at the certain pieces that fits the bigger picture of this present Asami Ryuuichi’s background, Akihito frowns and frowns as he considers the details, the _differences_ he never took the time to reflect overjoyed and distracted as he was to finally have Asami Ryuuichi back to his side—differences like—

Like the first and foremost of all, Akihito was the primary cause of who drove this Asami Ryuuichi’s mother to suicide. Akihito did not actually kill Ryuuichi’s mother but he got the hand of it since her unrequited love for Asami Ryuu who _loveslovesloves_ Akihito he thought of on one else had killed her.

Like in conclusion, this Asami Ryuuichi must have hate and loath Akihito’s existence for having all the single-mindedly obsessive focus of his father, Asami Ryuu.

Like their marriage is politics—a means to an end kind—for Asami Ryuuich to gain his birthright.

Like this Asami Ryuuichi fell in lust not love with Akihito that attracts them to each other.

Like for the three years of their marriage, this Asami Ryuuichi only tolerated Akihito as his husband from necessity only.

Like this Asami Ryuuichi receives what is entitled to him without being forged with fire and blood to stabilize his reign as an underworld kingpin. This Asami Ryuuichi is _vastly different_ from the other Ryuuichis who fought tooth and nail raising up an empire and crushing innumerable interlopers beneath his heel all for stabilizing his reign.

…This Asami Ryuuichi needs to grow up.

…It is also unfair against this Asami Ryuuichi to match Akihito’s standard. 

How could Akihito want someone this Asami Ryuuichi is not?

_Akihito needs and must let go of him._

So with tears in his eyes, Akihito decides to walk away with a heavy heart firmed with resolve.

(But he did not file for divorce. That is like waving a red cape to a bull.

He had learned a lot from the _other_ Asami Ryuuichis’ fierce possessiveness.

He is still Asami Akihito.

And there is no one else he’d rather be.)

* * *

 

 _It surely took Akihito a long time to cut his losses_ , Ryuuichi thinks and senses the cold emptiness their private quarters emits.

His husband did not even left something for him to read as courtesy of their…estrangement.

The thought that Akihito has cared less about their sham of a marriage rattles something odd inside Ryuuichi.

And if he packs his irrational rage to his innermost subconsciousness, no one else but Ryuuichi knows why he does so.

* * *

 

Akihito has responsibilities though.

A duty he willingly supervises in order to prevent becoming a mafia boss or the oyabun of the clan. He would rather delegate it to those who he has seen with the utmost potential.

* * *

 

_(Being an immortal, Akihito interacting with individuals who have done their share of leaving marks to this world’s era, and has seen their rise and fall in alternate dimensions cursed as he is to See things._

_Sometimes he saves them still bighearted especially to innocent women and children he has grown to take care of and sometimes he leaves them behind to rot to their ill-awaited fates for some people did not change for the better but for worse.)_

* * *

 

Akihito…meddles for the lack of a better word.

And meddling serves as therapeutic distraction for him after so many years of living and walking alone.

* * *

 

Akihito remembers the boy with golden hair and grey-eyed, Mikhail Arbatov who cast disdained looks at him as he clings in childish possessively to Katerina, (a Beautiful Russian girl whom Akihito had saved from the Underworld slave trade in America and has incidentally became her father figure in all but name) his mother.

Akihito and Mikhail’s relationship only improve after saving the Katerina from a severe head wound and Mikhail from one of the many kidnappings and a situation that involved a near rape.

Akihito remembers pulling a traumatized blond child and whispering to him, _"I'm sorry I couldn't come for you sooner.”_

Akihito also remembers shooting the gun and its entire case to Yuri Arbatov’s already dead body.

Since then, he became someone the Arbatov family’s head trusted after the Russian’s jealousy subsided when the Russian kingpin confirmed that Katerina was Akihito’s ward and Akihito's love for her is purely paternal _._

Akihito also found out that clingy possessiveness is genetic.

 _(_ What Akihito should worry about are the thoughtful looks the Russian is eyeing Akihito who had a lapful of his golden heir clinging to Akihito possessively.

When Akihito asks Katerina about Mikhail’s sudden bout of clinginess all he gets is a mildly put-out answer that makes Akihito wants to bash something:

“You worry about that jailbait and consent thing. He’s five so that’s all he can have for now.”

Just what?!)

In several years of dropping by to their lives, the Arbatovs for some reason never once had asked about Akihito’s lack of aging. Nevertheless, they were more curious of his status as a Seer and his connections and whatever else his power entails. It did not make the Arbatov family different from those who want their claws to sink into him. But Akihito is tolerant of this particular family in Russia.

* * *

 

**[Fukouka: Spring, 2001]**

_I need you here in Moscow. The Bratva is getting restless._

_M. A._

* * *

 

Akihito thinks and thinks about the e-mail request.

This duty calls to him.

Finally making up his mind and deciding a badly needed break from the present Asamis’ everything, and having enough visibility as Asami Akihito that he becomes invaluable and common as problem solver for the Asami family to utilize. Akihito arranges his affairs in order to leave Japan altogether (a letter to Gen and others) and uses his other persona for safety reasons.

* * *

 

Mikhail Arbatov is a distraction, Akihito willingly _entertains._

* * *

 

_Akihito has been living long enough to be heartless in some ways._

_And he could be one if he wants to cut his losses all together._

_And to be painfully reminded of who he lost, Akihito entirely decides to forget about Asami Ryuu._

* * *

 

**[Shinjuku: Fall, 2001]**

That morning, Asami Genryuusai wakes up feeling a certain kind doom that belated loomed all over his honed instincts. The morning greeting of neon green post-it note on his bedside table simplified the matter for him.

 _I need my space._ _See you when I must._

_A. A._

Reading the again as if it is not written in Japanese, Genryuusai pinches his nose and thinks of contingency plans before any fallout take place.

(He sympathizes with his true friend and admired his cold biting indifference and flighty attitude if only no sleeping dragons are involved in this delicate situation.)

But at least Genryuusai is warned out of obligation.

Akihito’s disappearing acts could last for months or years to no end and that any return would only be due until Akihito decided when.

Fortunately, certain qualities of geas have taken place to some people or else the Underworld of Japan would run amok and raise hell to find their wayward Seer.

* * *

 

_(A long time ago, Mikhail Arbatov has been entrusted to Akihito’s care after his father personally pushes Mikhail like a tribute to Akihito’s tender care with these cryptic words._

“Under his protection, that man will give you the future.”

_His mother simply wants her men and child loved and happy._

“I fell for him and loved him still, except I don’t have what it takes to make him fall for me in that way. But a part of me is in you. And you are a better way for my love to reach him.”

 _And Mikhail has long since been convinced that Akihito is the best._ His black knight.)

* * *

 

**[St. Petersburg, Russia: Fall, 2001]**

In Russia, a young blond haired grey-eyed man eagerly celebrates his eighteenth birthday for a single-minded motivation.

His favorite person is here after all.

Mikhail has already made up his mind and painstakingly waits to grow up in order for things to not get awkward between Akihito and him.

For it is never a secret Mikhail tries to hide that he desires Akihito.

* * *

 

A good long suck on his lower regions wakes Akihito up to be greeted by a Russian teenager by the name of Mikhail Arbatov predatorily eyeing up his body.

“What the—”

Akihito's pleased gasp meet Mikhail’s ears as he wraps his lips around the darkened peak, sucking sharply, growling possessively as he felt Akihito arch up under his mouth.

A little later, soft moans and the rustle of sheets fills the quiet room as Mikhail began sucking intently, making the Akihito squirms before biting him sharply around the edge of the areola.

Mikhail releases the cock with a loud pop. “Welcome home, Akihito.” He could feel the ripple of jumpy muscles below his mouth still looking up to see Akihito biting his lip.

“I corrupted you, did I?”

 _How considerate of him as always._ But the resistance against his own lust is adorable in the sexiest way with Akihito’s body language and Mikhail’s fondness if possible grows into heights.

“It’s not a secret a try to hide that I want you on my bed, Akihito.” Mikhail’s eyes are heavy with lustful intent, a look that is miles away from the hapless victim that has no idea what he is getting himself into. And if his honesty makes a beautiful mixed flush of embarrassment and arousal on Akihito’s skin all much redder, Mikhail is all for it.

Akihito tightens his pull of blond hair that has Mikhail smirking smugly at him.

"Fine, suck me in then until you choke if you wanted me that much!” 

Instantly, Mikhail sucks him all in without any gag reflex to worry about.

White hot bliss screames across Akihito’s cock’s nerves as those velvety wet heat envelopes his cock. His eyes closing as he pulls harder near to choke-hold the newly eighteen year old Russian.

How many boundaries were left for them to cross anyways?

And like Mikhail advertises, it is never a secret that he tries to hide that he wants Akihito.

Being wanted and chase all together, Akihito has long been addicted and thrilled with.

And if anything, ties like this would make the Arbatov family satisfied.

_(For a moment, Akihito forgets about that man and their vows as another brings him to sinful pleasure._

_His hurt wants to lash out in ways it could._

_And he never claims to be not the easily petty one.)_

* * *

 

**[Tokyo: Winter, 2001]**

Asami Akihito’s absence in Japan is put into question.

There comes an answer.

A young blond and grey-eyed man possessively holds his dance partner closer. His partner smiles fondly back at him.

In the point of view of underworld Japan, this single picture is worth a thousand words.

Eyebrows are raised.

Vindictive laughter and smirks are shared and echoed in the dark.

_“The Asamis have found no favour from the Seer.”_

_“Their reign has long been over.”_

_“It’s time for a new kingpin to take place.”_

Once before, gods have curse guilty and innocent alike they find displeasure with. This saying is true even today.

For someone the infamous seer, Akihito to thrown an open rebellion like this, speaks much of how he finds the Asamis unworthy of their place.

In the point of view of underworld Japan, this is a worldly sign of an open brawl against the Asamis.

* * *

 

Knowing Akihito’s methods so well, and this trust to Akihito also comes from being well-read to Akihito’s exploits of culling foolishness—that self-entitled arrogance all Asami has been known for and his grandson, has unfortunately, practiced—Asami Genryuusai has taken the consequential blows calmly as their enemies circle them like vultures and wolves.

And if Asami Genryuusai is not that much emotionally invested to care enough for his power put into question, he puts his trust much on his heirs if they are truly Asami enough.

Perceptively projecting the chaos Akihito leaves in his wake, Genryuusai muses with a bit of sadism, “My heirs would be tested their worth now.”

For with Akihito’s absence, the players on the board must move forward to take their rightful place.

* * *

 

**[Shinjuku: Winter, 2001]**

Quietly, Genryuusai observes the pair in the conference hall making the audience uncomfortable as two dragons clash with terrible tempers raging from icy indifference to seething rage.

There is a huge disparity against Akihito’s discreet affairs from an open secret sorts. And Asami Akihito’s affair with Mikhail Arbatov of the Russian Bratva is an open festering wound against the stronghold legacy of the Asamis.

 _Time-bounded as they are, they can’t simply waltz in to Russia to contend with the interloper. And for the first time ever, father and son has eyed each other as bitter rivals._ The elder dragon, Asami Genruusai finds this darkly amusing and eyes the vacant seat where Asami Akihito should be.

A passing thought occurs to Genryuusai then as it has been years ago: What the hell has that foolish son of his has been on to marry Akihito to Ryuuichi, his grandchild?  Protection for Akihito?

Genryuusai snorts. Or sense of ownership is more likely no matter how indirectly legitimate it would be.

Oh, how that old contract that forbids his son, Ryuu to marry Akihito sent the former to apoplectic fit.

What makes the marriage between the two strange is _why_ did Akihito agree to the marriage in the first place?

Sometimes his old friend’s motivations did not make any sense to Genryuusai and he thinks, _Then again, the Asami family dynamics was and is a complicated yarn ball whenever Akihito is concerned._

And this question pesters Genryuusai’s mind for a quite some time even as the verbal sparring between Ryuu and Ryuuichi ends with a grudging draw.

* * *

 

Blood splatter all over the floor and the walls. Numerous holes drill by bullets could barely resemble whatever is left of the traitorous informant who looks like roadkill.

It is terrifyingly disturbing to watch Asami Ryuu's current perpetual mood is in.

Since that day the boss discovered Asami Akihito has leaved Japan and evidences of having affairs with someone other than Asami Ryuu himself, no one is exempted to the tenfold icy displeasure air Asami Ryuu has all but bathe himself.

* * *

 

Genryuusai eyes the cost of property damage and therapies for trauma and some wondered why he delegates this much paperwork like the boss he is.

In a nutshell version: Six months and counting, Asami Ryuu has gone metaphorically ballistic over Akihito's extended absence. Even after scouring high and low, the end result is the same. It was like Takaba is a dream that came into reality and left a nightmare on his wake.

At worst, Asami Ryuu voluntarily abstains to have his usual sexual escapades _(flings that started after his affair with Akihito ended and Akihito’s marriage to Ryuuichi begins)_.

But when his son finally gives in to his basic urges, it is only made possible through an alternative of Takaba's almost look-alikes. The aftermath though remains unsatisfactory and completely undesirable.

As a result, an unhappy Asami Ryuu means stone-cold misery for the rest of their subordinates’ job tenure.

In contrary, Genryuusai’s grandson, Ryuuichi seems he could not care less with whatever Akihito is shacking up with. 

Genryuusai wonders how long his grandson could hold out.

After all, Genryuusa has intimate knowledge of how Akihito could just simply get under one skin’s so easily.

The funny thing is neither his son and grandson has come around to ask about Akihito's whereabouts. But again, asking Genryuusai would be an admission of their negligence to keep an eye over Akihito.

Asking Genryuusai is still the last resort.

A resort, Genryuusai is waiting for to lord it over his arrogant heirs.

 

* * *

 

“Where is he, otou-sama?”

Ryuuichi freezes from the cold fury of each word that he hears from his father, Ryuu.

“Akihito has personal affairs to take care of.” Is the calm reply from his grandfather, Genryuusai.

“I could take care of those for him.”

“Obviously, he did _not_ want you to.”

“He did not tell me anything.”

“Akihito did _not_ say anything to his own husband, your son either.”

“But he told _you_.”

“Due to sense of obligation, of course.”

“Why did he leave Japan for good then?”

Ryuuichi did not like how his father knew about his husband’s intention.

“Akihito does not have to attend physically to our business affairs if he trusts us enough to handle it.”

“This is never about our legacy, otou-sama.”

“Not worried at all, I see. Then be more worried if he filed for divorce, my son.”

“He _didn’t.”_

“Ah, that. Terrified he’s more attached to your son then?”

“Akihito married him not because of love, otou-sama.”

Silence comes from his grandfather.

“We’re going to get shit faced, black out drunk, and I don’t want to hear about Akihito’s beloved lover, otou-sama.” Ryuu spits out like the admission cost him an eye a moment later.

His own father _is being threatened._ That matter of fact first statement is a cold splash of water to Ryuuichi, and makes him to breathe in and out to calm down the sudden bout of irrational rage—perhaps in behalf of his father—that threatens to erupt from him.

Genryuusai chuckles with unhealthy cheer. “Done.”

* * *

 

A long weighted silence spreads between father and son, the scales of history against Akihito’s motivation puzzling them both.

“We’re going to get shit faced, black out drunk, and I don’t want to hear about Akihito’s beloved lover, otou-sama.” Ryuu spits out like the admission cost him an eye.

Genryuusai chuckles. “Done.”

* * *

 

_“…I don’t want to hear about Akihito’s beloved lover, otou-sama.”_

A beloved lover _other than his father_.

Even his father—who has been rumoured having affairs with Akihito before Ryuuichi’s own marriage to Akihito took placed—is left in dust.

Akihito did not even care for Ryuu.

What more could Ryuuichi expect for himself?

Still, why is he feeling disturbingly enrage from the _fact that comes from his own father_ of Akihito’s beloved lover?

This fleeting thought surfaces more frequent lately from the Ryuuichi’s tumultuous mind: _Who else_ is entangled with my cockslut of a husband? 

Ryuuichi of course, violently swats the thought away, dismissing its value that would never amount to much in his world.  Matters regarding his estranged husband do not deserved his due attention.

The thought still bothers Ryuuichi though for no reason he could think of.

* * *

 

Without any consideration, Ryuuichi sets a brutal relentless pace into the already wet vaginal walls underneath him. He is crushing the woman by the punishing force of thrusting his breeding organ between her legs as the pained-pleasured moans spurn him on violently to piston in and out. Her vagina tightens around him into a blissful grip, but his restless and harder thrust punctuates his unsatisfied lust into the woman he soon exhausts into a state of unconsciousness before midnight is over.

His first and only ejaculation spurts into her insides.

The woman is too weary to feel his seed wetting into her inner thighs.

The craving of his libido being dealt with, Ryuuichi leaves the chaos of his debut as the next kingpin of Japan without looking behind.

Inside his BMW, he lits up a stick of Dunhill. He is ill at ease, hating this uncalled need—

He mentally sneers at the thought of needing and depending on someone with no merit, and proceeds to ponder if another toy or a challenge could distract him from traipsing into useless introspection as of late.

* * *

 

**[Hong Kong: Summer, 2002]**

_“Stay in his good side and for that he will give your heart’s desire like he did to those he finds his favor for.”_

Like most sons, it has long been naturally ingrained to please his father. For that, Liu Fei Long takes his father’s advice at heart.

And he quietly studies this Asami Akihito intently to find why he gains his father’s respect.

Beside Fei Long, his older brother, Yantsui watches him in turn and dislikes this sudden interest and blames their father for it.

* * *

 

Without even being physically present, Akihito knows things in Japan and it makes things messy—emotionally compromised he is to handle Fei Long’s entirety.

But after the first actual physical sign of Yantsui’s madness at sixteen _(which makes things easier for Akihito)_ by threatening and trying to shoot his gun on his old man’s forehead was put into public display among the gathered Chinese, Japanese, Russian, and other Underworld kingpins, Akihito had all but hauled Feilong into safety like a motherhen protecting his chick.

It truly amazed him why the Baishe’s head had not shot him on the spot for being assertive for a main guard. 

* * *

 

"Akihito?"

Akihito shoots upright on his bed. Fei Long stands in the living room doorway, his head tilting to the side.

"You're sad," the teenager observes quietly.

"I'm fine," Akihito lies, wondering at the softness of the other's voice as if Fei Long could not to spook Akihito or something. He is expecting acid—venom—threats for his role in the almost-demise of Yantsui.

 _Still, his poison words will come,_  Akihito knows and turns away. Fei Long has always been one to have his grudge serve later for maximum effect like a drama queen he is. "You should get back into bed. You need to rest.”

But Fei Long says nothing and Akihito feels that the longhaired teenaged boy is only studying him quite intently.

…It is creepy.

Akihito turns again to see Feilong staring up at him, his purple eyes large. There are something strange in them, something other than the avenging vitriol Akihito expects to find.

"Fei Long," he says, "Go back to bed. I told you— " His words stop into nothing as the boy climbs onto his lap, settling himself there as though it was normal.

_(Akihito remembers another boy with golden hair and grey eyes who love to wake him up by bouncing on his lap and early morning wood with inappropriate good cheer...Those years of Mikhail’s puberty spell makes Akihito’s life awkward.)_

"You're sad," the teenage boy murmurs again, raising his hand to comfort him?

Akihito blinks and his face is carefully blank while Fei Long brushes his tears away. The pad of his thumb sends little jolts of electricity along Akihito’s skin.

…Just what is going on here?

…And why are all aspiring crimelords to-be don’t respect his personal space?

Suspicion curls in Akihito's gut, and he is fully intent on removing the boy from his person, when Fei Long’s arms wrap around his neck in a familiar action. A hug. Feeling exhausted Akihito lets him and gives in the urge to find comfort in Fei Long.

Resting his chin against the top of Fei Long's head, Akihito does not see how Fei Long gazes at him like a blind man seeing the moon for the first time. Akihito does not register the possessiveness of the boy's hold, those purple eyes cold and calculating, and how those young arms encircle his neck like a noose.

* * *

 

“I am thinking.”

“What a terrifying thing, dear daughter of mine.”

“It just came to me that you need to have your protégé, Akihito.”

“I told you to not set this plan off without informing me, Katerina.”

“…Yet you did not obviously disagree with my plan.”

“As young as they are, alliances are better forged in bonds like getting to know each other.”

“Will you watch over them then?”

“Nothing occupies my time better than raising the boys to be better.”

“What an eloquent way of saying brainwashing, Akihito.”

Akihito’s horrified face cause a seizure of laughter from Katerina.

* * *

 

**[Macau, China: Winter, 2002]**

Bringing the two Underworld heirs into one place should be a catastrophe in the making. But that did not happen.

What happened is this: Mikhail and Fei Long agrees with each other to timeshare Akihito’s already busy schedule. Unfathomable looks are shared and they send off a deeply discomfiting feeling, for reasons Akihito struggles to discern.

The two occasionally stare and stare at Akihito.

They  _cling and crawl on his lap_ like territorial monkeys to their caretaker, and sometimes their arms would twine in Akihito’s own in a painfully tight grip.

The thing is, both never offer a word of explanation

The two are plotting, Akihito's sure of it.

And if one of the other observes how the other Russian leaves Akihito’s bed when morning comes, Akihito did not hear any violence of sorts to go off yet.

As far as he knows.

* * *

 

Away from Akihito’s eyes and ears to know, Mikhail and Fei Long have a private discussion.

“You should stay away from him.”

“Who are you to dare order me like that?”

“Akihito is dangerous. Staying by his side is not for the faint-hearted. And people who tries to remain has their own motivations to do so.”

“And now, you dare insult me.”

“I am looking after him.”

Grey and purple eyes clashes.

Then they hear a muffled cry.

Both turn and run back to Akihito’s side like their verbal squabble did not happen in the first place.

And both observe quietly, the tear-stained face Akihito tries to hide with a forced smile.

Both did not like that one bit.

* * *

 

It had been worthwhile challenge to screw with the new actress repeatedly. But in reality, pleasures went stale. And like all others that came before as his bed-mates, Ryuuichi's passing fancy is done and over.

There are many more to conquer: men and woman, young and old, business ventures, upstart encroachers, and that mountain high paperwork—it is not exactly the most welcoming view first thing in the morning in Ryuuichi's eyes. But he is nothing but efficient and thorough in his job.

After several meetings lawful and clandestine alike to seat or stand on, deals and proposals to negotiate a bargain, aftermath of credits in numbers, finished reports are evaluated and double-checked. His overall day job is over.

Rising from his leather-upholstered chair, Ryuuichi leaves his office in Sion unruffled as ever without a slightest hint of taxing weariness of someone under a corporate environment should obviously suffer.

He has several parties and a dinner dates to attend.

After that, he’s off to send the interlopers to their death.

This is his life.

Then, rinse and repeat.

* * *

 

Akihito moves further from Asia, and lodges into his safe-house in Europe.

The sudden move is question by both the Baishe and the Bratva.

All Akihito says to them knowingly is this, “We must not be taken unaware of the other aspects of the Underworld. Even I can’t find them simply predictable.”

This one fact singlehandedly makes those who listen at him to shiver.

Right. _Otherworldly. The old magicks. The Omerta. The mafia._

For the young heirs to learn well and live in experience so as not to step on toes and not to cross the lines that blurs between two different worlds.

Akihito is indeed wise to heed these things.

* * *

 

Raising two pairs to be proper kingpins to-be takes Akihito’s mind off to other emotional matters…

* * *

 

A combination of long-suffering amusement and something odd are in Akihito’s voice as he begins his lesson that day like he is remembering a memory.

"First, I have to drill you with some self-preservation ethics. It appalled me how little you think your life is. Your arrogance is nothing but air. Back it up with strength and whatnot. Pride is something you should know when to prioritize. Learn how to bend that stubborn neck of yours when you have to. Knowing when to concede and when to fight is necessary part of survival, boys."

"You're not going to lecture me about my stupidity and recklessness?" Mikhail asks mildly surprise.

"Do you really want me to?" Akihito counters with deadly calm.

“Please ignore him, Akihito!”

“FEI!”

"Don't Fei me, blondie!"

* * *

 

He levels them with a deadpanned stare. "Don't be naïve, boys. In this world it's either you manipulate or you are being manipulated. And trust me; it's better to be the puppet master who hold and pulled the strings to any direction you wanted. Or you can be the pawn, a wild card."

"Just like politics, huh?"

Chuckles. "Always remember that  _everything_ is politics."

* * *

 

"Don't limit yourself to one strategy, boys. Always prepare for plan B, C, D and so on. An alternative can save or break it. Thinking in your feet is also another matter you have as an ace in your sleeve."

"Do you have a hidden guidebook or something? You sounded like you memo…ah, I see."

* * *

 

"Knowledge is power. Find  _friends_ in both high and low places. You will never know how a tidbit of information might be of use to you."

"That reminds me of symbiotic relationship."

Mikhail smirks, eyes twinkling with something indescribable. "I prefer friends with benefit, Feilong."

Akihito coughs. "Anyways, education, wisdom and common sense, these three will help you. But everything is up to you. Be sensible, don't be a sheep. There are always two sides in the coin. Carefully weigh each option.”

"Use your instinct. That, above all things won't fail you. Loyalty is highly valued in our world, but it's very rare. And trust no one."

"Even you, Akihito?"

"…Yes, especially me."

* * *

 

**[Florence, Italy: Winter, 2005]**

Three year after the Baishe’s fiasco with Yantsui, Akihito celebrates another twenty-third birthday party with a blast. He has a special guest, a platinum haired man with a crafty fox smile on his lips and world-weary eyes who opens his mouth to say point-blank to him:

“You’re my son from another world and time.”

“I know. You’re not the only one _curs_ e with knowledge.”

“Then, I must as an alternate version of your father offer you a place in my famiglia.”

Akihito shakes his head and lies. “Thank you, but I’m happy where I am.”

“Are you, really?”  Is the whisper that reaches his ears before the other leaves.

Akihito smiles a not-nice smile in a sweet manner.

Now that he is using Hibari Akihito as a cover means that there will be annoying offers he could not shake off as easily in the past—snags that may affect his travelling plans.

As a wayward Sky and a Seer who drops off from the Asamis’ influences at the same time, the mafia would make contingency plans to pull him into their circle and dig its claws to him.

What fun.

* * *

 

What is not fun is one family wants Akihito’s attention badly enough to abduct those under his protection.

What solve the problem is the Gesso Famiglia interferes for him.

Akihito lets them and stews at the same time at the debt he owes his so-called alternate version of father.

* * *

 

Together with the boys, words are exchanged between them.

"I was going to die," Mikhail begins.

"But you saved me _again."_ Fei Long finishes.

"Of course," Akihito tells them both, softly. “I did promise after all.”

What he just said cause a tantrum to blow its steam.

“So this is why are you doing all this?"

“Because you are oblige?”

"What are you—?"

" _This_ ," Fei Long waves his hand sharply about them. "Saving the spare, being loyal more than anyone else, acting like you care—”

“—They say you can see the future,” Mikhail interrupts. “Is that what this is all about? Out potential to be of used someday like all debt must be paid?”

Akihito has ideas where this was coming from. Still, he pulls back, incredulous.

"I  _do_  care about both of you," he says fiercely. "You're....We're very similar. I was alone, growing up, too. Without any peers I could trust. I know what that’s like. And being wanted only because for once I’m valuable and useful as a tool. But I want to show you...how wonderful life can really be. That love is so much more freeing than hate. I'm only sorry I couldn't come for your lives sooner.”

As one, Mikhail and Fei Long clutched at him drown by his honesty. Both are trembling like a leaf.

 _Just like…Ryuu until I brought him to Gen,_ Akihito thinks and shakes his head about the possibilities if he did not came to save the their very young selves.

(And Akihito is entirely clueless how history repeats again.

And many years later...Akihito would reflect that he had all the stalking and puppy-adoration coming, not that he'd ever admit it as obsession of sort.)

* * *

 

Alone, grey and purple eyes stare at nothing in particular.

“So this is very much an impasse.”

“How odd it feels like.”

Comfortable silence is shared.

“…He saved me. He must take responsibility for it, _again.”_

“I waited for so long and I finally receive my just rewards. I won’t let him go that easily.”

“Hmp. We could just agree that he deserves our due attention.”

“It seems you and I could be great partners in crime.”

They exchange smirks and struck a deal.

* * *

 

Akihito would often see Fei Long on his bed sleeping.

Fei Long is also smiling more freely these days.

And he and Mikhail shares this camaraderie between them.

Then again nothing short of shared trauma could bond unlikely people to be friends—

Akihito pauses this line of thought. Is Mikhail suppose to be fixated on Fei Long?

Is this how it began?

Huh.

As long as there is the two finally learns to understand each other, Akihito is all for them to make up and be good friends.

* * *

 

**[Shinjuku, Japan: Spring, 2006]**

“I love you,” says by a demurred woman who later turns out to be a vicious social climber.

“I love you,” affirms by his male subordinate who Kirishima finds out to be a plant and a traitor.

As those three words are confessed so many times like sweet nothings, Ryuuichi did not believe in those words anymore as they are susceptible to be abused by falsifying enough to make it work as means to an end.

A well-guarded, Ryuuichi did not believe in forever anymore. Look at what happened to his father. Even the love of his life leaves the Asamis to fend for themselves.

After those debacles, dating in general did not rate highly on the scale of Ryuuichi's priorities. Men or women are the usual ambitious money-leeching sorts in his line of work. He would indulge himself from time to time until his entertainment quota is totally spent. A casual fuck would do then, occasionally.

Finding a date is no different.

Actually, he did not have to find one. A line is already waiting.

* * *

 

The marathon-like carnal activities sates his libido for a brief moment. However, Ryuuichi finds it disappointingly unsatisfactory and oddly empty.

Surely it is what he wanted, but the act and the company are not his entire system seemed to prefer. Or even the craving he desires.

It is a gnawing lost he has not known.

For the first time, Ryuuichi finds out that there is an absolute borderline between orgasmic bliss and gratifying fulfilment.

What a strange and disquieting realization.

* * *

 

Kirishima Kei inconspicuously pokes his head into the boss' office.

The crimelord seems to be lost in thought for a long while. A very long moment of contemplation, a posturing that is never good on anyone's continued health. He pities whoever or whatever the boss is brainstorming about.

On an extremely good day the boss would have rocked anyone to believe that the sun rose and set with him. For a short while. The last person lasts exactly five weeks and three days. But on a bad day, Asami would have chewed up the besotted fool and spit him out like any disposable material.

The crimelord is mildly easy to fascinate but it is hard to maintain his interest. No one could really last longer than necessary while Asami's unpredictable predilection is concerned.

Sooner this episode of contemplation would be a matter of little or no consequence.

Nodding to himself, Kei goes back to his desk before the boss could perceive his mental absence.

* * *

 

**[Los Angeles, USA: Fall, 2006]**

After near run-ins and several hunting games with those mafia of sorts, one Checker Face, the Watcher of Balance between Worlds, arrives to his doorstep with a truth.

“You’re the first one on the list to become the Next Mare Sky Holder, Hibari Akihito.”

Akihito eyes narrow, knowing the difference. “That title belongs to Byakuran.”

Checker Face hums. “No one has stronger claim than you, _Voyager of Worlds.”_

Akihito smiles bitterly then, _the cogs of fate ever turning._ His mind wanders back to the people he left in Japan. People there have been evolving. But he can’t simply just up and leave his charges without good reason.

So Akihito only nods his answer.

Together, he and Checker Face both clank their mugs of root beer.

* * *

 

**[Rome, Italy: Summer, 2006]**

In one of Vongola’s balls, one Cloud by the name of Hibari Kyouka stalks Akihito to the corner.

“You continue to run the Underworld in circles, Seer. And I can see that you are not of my blood, but you are using our name and have the spirit of Hibari. Who are you, boy?”

“It is what it is and I am what I am.” Akihito pauses, “For now, anyway.”

Hibari Kyouka stares. “You will be a member of my family in this timeline then.”

Akihito is incredulous at the offer of adoption?.. “Just why?”

 She grins all teeth. “It is fun.”

…Huh. He certainly does attract the high functional cray-cray like moths to flame, and the confirmation of it gives him the kind of long-suffering acknowledgement.

Returning to reality, Akihito accepts her offer, and together they watch the skies bleed red.

(Much later, a hurried Tsunayoshi offhandedly remarks, “By the way, I’m your godfather.”

Akihito did not ask and only shares a look of commiseration with the Sky. Sometimes one must not question the things that happened to preserve one’s sanity.

It is also nice to be point-blankly informed of things for once.)

* * *

 

Hibari Akihito is an enigma.

What the public knew of him is superficial information: Asami-Hibari Akihito is Hibari Kyouka’s heir and seventh in line to Vongola’s throne as Sawada Tsunayoshi’s godson. Akihito’s mere existence cause no little disapproval for the Mafioso’s wrinkly elders. The only reason they wanted him is because he is a Sky—the Royalty of Underworld’s mafia.

Two families are basically arguing for the right to raise him. Only Akihito’s godfather put a stop to the fight by a solution of timeshare like what was decided by the Greek gods to Persephone, wife of Hades.

(When Akihito finds his situation being compared with a goddess, he feels certain doom comes into him.)

* * *

 

What Asami Ryuuichi knows of his husband is this:

Ryuuichi did not ask about that bit of immortality and being a Seer. ( _Having personally witnessing his mother dying with her unrequited love, it is the crippling loneliness that dooms her at the end. She is_ never fully satisfied _with him, her only child. She wanted Asami Ryuu and nothing less of his father. )_ and being immortal means living in solitary confinement permanently. Even Ryuuichi would not touch that topic with a ten-foot pole.

Akihito’s power is an open secret, one which is interesting enough to just look at and not to be touched. Ryuuichi has also noticed the geas placed carefully to guard Akihito’s secrets and only selected people knew about it and they aren’t telling anyone of no significant value in their world.  This otherworldliness is also matter Ryuuichi is most wary of and he tends it with caution it deserved.

Even so, it became apparent to important persons that Akihito is both protected by the yin and yang of the world. To lose Akihito’s favour is the most unfortunate thing to be.

And that time, the Asamis nearly lost their chances but Akihito still favors them. That level of maturity speaks well of Akihito’s ancient being.

Or is it just a front?

Akihito has been known to neutralize his enemies through kindness that destabilize them like nothing else.

And yet no one truly knows Akihito the most.

What a puzzling enigma his husband is…

 _Akihito is a mystery though at his worst,_ Ryuuichi thinks and scowls at the chaos his husband leaves at his wake.

Concentrating on his task to deal the chaos takes Ryuuichi’s mind off to his estranged husband’s affairs.

* * *

 

**[Sochi, Russia: Winter, 2010]**

At twenty-four years of age, Arvbatov Mikhail reigns supreme as the boss of the Russian Bratva. He's clever, charismatic, powerful and envied.

Behind the smokescreen of celebratory convention which is a cover of an Underworld Artifact Auction, Mikhail's mind is elsewhere—it's never been a wonder to Mikhail how others are driven to the wall by Akihito's alluring charms—back to the memories their needy moans and lewd sounds as he is mercilessly impales by Akihito's well-endowed cock in deep and hard thrusts. Their mouths tasting and sucking each others' fluids greedily, the caressing and tender touches which altered to bruising force as hands roamed at each others' body, eyes that kept on gazing each other in challenge to whom would give up first in this maddening passion, and the pace growing more animalistic as all inhibitions are thrown out from their sanity. The sound of flesh slapping flesh repeatedly echoed inside the room as they both lost themselves to lustful frenzy. The view even more alluring and obscene as the mirrors reflected their carnal acts.

Over the years of their affair, Mikhail allows himself to be selfish and have Akihito's affections and attention only for himself.

 _For fights ensue to timeshare Akihito,_ Mikhail thinks as his eyes narrow seeing his supposed uncle surrounded by vultures by the likes of Asami and Liu.

Mikhail knows why Akihito caught their prime interest—he amazes everyone heartstoppingly with all his bravado of being dangerously flippant with his life by living it to the fullest daring and all.

One of the circumstantial evidence is the painting—a painting that for years had haunted and destroyed lives as it existed as one of the top favourite of the auction.

That painting when he finds it lock in one of the Gesso’s warehouses has forever captured Mikhail’s unending interest and unfortunately, anyone in the Underworld as well.

With a determined nod, Mikhail waves his hand to bid for the artifact.

But someone else has already gotten around obtaining the said painting.

* * *

 

One Asami Ryuu catches up to Akihito in New Mexico.

“You left Japan.”

 _You left me_.

Akihito hears the rest but ignores them ruthlessly. “And you found me after four years of searching?”

“You are one very hard person to find when you wanted it to.”

“It’s not like anyone special miss me.”

Silence rings like a bomb.

 _Oh, shit_. Akihito inwardly swears and faces the raging green eyed-monster unflinchingly.

“I won’t be  _yours_ ,” Akihito’s voice is steady and firmly brutal as it strikes home. “We have a contract and all. But you won’t own me, not really. I know who I am. And it isn’t  _yours_.”

* * *

 

“I won’t be  _yours_. We have a contract and all. But you won’t own me, not really. I know who I am. And it isn’t  _yours_.”

 _The fucking gall._ Ryuu freezes like the calm before the storm and before he could unleash the violence rattling inside the cage of his frayed temper. Contingency plans runs into his head, he could kill the root of his problem, he could always have another heir after all, he could—

But there is so much power and it’s always been his gratifying pleasure in having Akihito say— _yes_ to him

And Ryuu wants and desires Akihito to surrender _willingly_ to him.

And Akihito is never one to back down without a bloody fight.

Ryuu smirks as Akihito fights him on like usual, and this reticence only serves to charm Ryuu.

But Ryuu has long been since Akihito’s Achilles heel. He knows what button to push.

“Like other Asamis before me, I am _born to fuck and wreck you_ , Akihito. And just like them, I would take no for an answer _especially when it’s you.”_

Sincere brutal hard honesty that tugs Akihito’s heartstrings has never failed Ryuu.

* * *

 

Alone, Akihito berates himself and remembers.

He has always liked it when he is being chase and dominated.

A fucking cocktease.

A hellion firebrand.

A force of nature.

A personified wind sprite influencing everything he touched and encountered with his presence alone. Like an untamed tempest of international scale.

He has never loath those descriptions than this moment when everything falls into places.

Why can something be not complicated for once?

Akihito sighs and gives in to the inevitable _and he lets go._

* * *

Ryuu pins Akihito with the weight of his body, and raises Akihito’s legs over his shoulder for deeper penetration and increased his speed. His middle finger disappears up to the knuckle to fuck Akihito with it for more stimulation.

“So beautiful all fucked out, _like this_ ,” Ryuu punctuates with several deep thrusts forcing pleasure intensely into Akihito’s prostate, “and so fuckingly sensitive, I just want to fuck you forever.

Every time Akihito tries to verbally protest, Ryuu would vacuum the words with a savage kiss all tongue and teeth and sucks love bites into Akihito’s neck—where Akihito is always goes limp for. His hands roam freely to find Akihito’s erogenous zone and it did not help Akihito at all to be so delightfully sensitive to touch.

Ryuu watches, a look of burning desire reverence to the object of his lust that never fails to rock Akihito’s rationality. His hips drilling pitilessly making Akihito to pant harshly and rocks himself up into Ryuu’s harpooning thrusts.

Akihito’s body language speaks more for himself is not lost to Ryuu.

Several speedy thrusts later and with a lusty cry, Akihito is splashed by his own spend.

Ryuu watching the completion and takes his time to swivel his hips faster into Akihito’s contracting passage and spilled his seed again as Akihito shudders off his climax.

* * *

 

Akihito is dozing off the fatigued of their lovemaking. Ryuu is again watching him in his nap.

He’s not so stupid as to think otherwise. No matter how much of him is drilling ballsdeep into Akihito, teeth, tongue, cock and all. There is always this part that never simply _let go_ because of that fucking first love of his.

Ryuu always wonder who that person was...

On hindsight, it became glaringly obvious that his son, Ryuuichi holds the answer for taking Akihito’s shields down and deciding to leave Japan altogether.

Also about those boys—

“You’re fucking them.” Brutal honesty works better with Akihito.

“Jealous?” Akihito asks sleepily and just as unintentionally careless with other people’s hearts.

Ryuu smirks smugly. “Not really. They are _not_ fucking you. You are _fucking them._ That is the difference.”

“Your priorities are just as screwed as ever, Ryuu.”

Ryuu then eyes Akihito intently. “But you _let_ my son fuck you.”

Abrupt tension drowns the room from his point-blank observation.

…It is a monumental mistake to arrange that farce of marriage between Akihito and Ryuuichi. On hindsight of everything that marriage entails, that’s a far more infuriating thought than it should be.

“Sex is never mediocre with you Asamis.”

Ryuu breathes in and out to settle down the green eyed monster that is waking up from Akihito’s guiltless admission.

And then Ryuu remembers the errand he sends his son for.

Promptly, Ryuu shoots up from their bed in a hurry to get the item first before his own son did, but not before wrecking Akihito all over again to mark his territory repeatedly.

(After that, he gives Akihito some space. For now.

And he has no idea if it is the best or worst thing he did.)

* * *

 

In order to please his father, Ryuuichi personally takes care of a valued artifact himself and safely deposits said painting to his private plane. Once that is done, the party makes it worthwhile.

Surrounded by his trusted guards, Asami Ryuuichi impassively scans the crowd. The joys of formal parties are the covert meetings of flesh against flesh behind closets, maze gardens, and vacant rooms upstairs.

His date's (her name was forgotten even by his legendary attention to details. In defence, it is difficult to distinguish between Miyabi and Miyaka and Mayumi with all their variations of the same in-fashion pinned-up hairstyles.) lips are vivid gelatinous red.

He would also fuck that mouth which spouted never-ending gossip till those lips were swollen and choking with his seed.

* * *

 

A heavy sigh of infuriated disappointment echoes in the dark.

 "Unfortunately, I'm not in the mood."

 "…Since when have you been not into the mood?"

* * *

 

"Damn it," Ryuuichi mutters under his breath, studying his flaccid penis. It never did once fail him so pathetically. And he has never seen it to be that lifelessly sagging, chiefly, when someone's giving a greedy head on it.

How is it possible that he can't get it up?

Just what in the world is happening to him lately?

* * *

 

The next morning, Kirishima informs Ryuuichi that his father has dropped by to personally acquire the valued artifact and then leaves with it.

Ryuuichi makes note of this sudden whim of his father to himself.

* * *

 

His grandfather, Genryuusai has sent Ryuuichi to some errands in America to handle their business there.

The timing itself of the visits is suspicious.

* * *

 

And when he is back in Japan, Ryuuichi is welcome home by a wreck inside his grandfather’s mini-bar and finds himself eavesdropping again.

“He’s not coming back then?”

“Akihito has a duty to raise them and he’s fucking it up at the same time.”

“Like he did with you?”

“He did raise me well given the circumstances of my birth.”

“He’s a fucking Asami like you. And your supposed half-brother.”

“Like you never fall for him like our ancestors did?”

“It never led to fucking him.”

“Get over it, old man. I’m not changing my mind. And I haven’t utterly caught him yet, have I?”

“You don’t share so easily. You would get tired playing second best. What are you going to do when you get tired of this arrangement, eh?”

 “Akihito is the sole exception to anyone. Only him.”

 It’s simply a fact of his Ryuu’s life.

 It’s a stone carved commandment imprinted on father's dark heart and soul.

 “He’s married to your son! Even if they are estranged, he is yet to divorce—”

“I’ve  _waited_. I am  _still_ _waiting.”_

“How long are you waiting? A year? Two?”

“How the fuck should I know. Until I fucking can’t!”

Ryuuichi leaves the madness of a drunken Asami Ryuu.

Matters of the heart is something he finds less pleasant to deal with.

* * *

 

**[Kyoto, Japan: Spring, 2011]**

Suoh catches a mole, one of his past flings lurking around his condominium, and then Ryuuichi finds out this is not entirely about him and his business—but about his estranged husband.

"But, well, when my father found out I was coming here…" She looks away, guiltily. "He asked me to look around for him, to steal that artefact you just brought home, and find out more."

"Find out more? About Akihito?"

She nods slowly.

His face clouds in icy fury.

"I'm not going to tell him anything!" She insists, quickly flushing with a telling blush that makes his green-eyed monster rear its head.  For whom is the question that Ryuuichi inwardly squashes.

"What else did he tell you to do?"

"If he wants information about Akihito, he has people to do that. I don't understand why, though. Is Asami Akihito as special as my father thinks he is, anyway?”

Ryuuichi says nothing. There must be a reason for other individuals of note to be so interested in Akihito. He considers himself warned and interested why.

His mind also goes back to the painting the woman mentioned. Maybe he should see it for himself what the fuss is all about.

* * *

 

He times his visit to a day where Ryuu is pretty occupied with something else, so when Ryuuichi goes to his father’s office to ask about the painting, he finds the said painting hanging on his father’s wall behind the man's mahogany table like a background.

The painting has simply captured the beautiful dark delights of both men and women. The beddings were dyed into the color of red blood. His husband, Akihito, in name only, is lying on the bed with white wings flaring around him. His lower body is deliberately covered by a flimsy blanket. Golden chains shackles his arms and feet holding him down. A metal collar circles his neck with a few broken chains hanging from it. The background makes it look like the world burned under the gentle glow of moonlight.

The thing that stands out the most is the expression of afterglow of the boy. It speaks of knowledge, those eyes and smile—of satisfaction gained and given through utter submission. It speaks of dignity even as it seems screams proudly defiant while caged.

It just occurs to Ryuuichi that aside from experiencing the sex kitten side of Akihito, he truly knows nothing about his husband that is not layered with rumors of hopelessly devoted lovers that caters to his husband whims generously. Even if they can’t have Akihito’s heart, they are content to be in his orbit no matter if it is short-term.

This makes Ryuuichi to believe how capricious immortals could be. _(And it is one big reason not to let himself be vulnerable for the like of Asami Akihito)._

Ryuuichi is not aware how much time has passed until he heard a loud throat clearing that breaks of his _staring_ and finds himself subjected under the weight of golden penetrating gaze of his grandfather, Genryuusai who always make it a bad habit to fade in the background and announce himself when necessary.

“You really should not have encourage your father’s obsession to your husband, grandson.”

Ryuuichi’s mind quickly connects the dots—reviewing back the years, even plagued with rumors of being lovers, Ryuuichi has never seen Akihito and Ryuu together doing couple things personally or otherwise. Whatever this affair was, it was discrete and in closed doors. But those private conversations, the rumors, and the knowing looks from the elder echelon--

Ryuu seems to be patiently waiting for Akihito to drop their marriage.

His conclusion turns his blood to that uncharacteristically seething red of rage he rarely indulges. However, he leashes his temper. Why should this fact wind him up?

For it has been said that Akihito is yet to divorce him even after he all but disappears into his life. Akihito could easily do that many years ago and yet he did not. What did that significant stand tells everyone else?

Then Ryuuichi scowls why that particular thought brings him comfort.

Genryuusai’s mouth quirks in amusement at him like he just could read his mind well. “I’ll give you the same advice they gave me: Akihito is extremely dangerous, my grandson.”

With that warning, Genryuusai walks out of Ryuu’s office.

Leaves Ryuuichi to find himself.

* * *

 

BANG!

A body slumps downwards and falls with a resounding thud inside the warehouse.

Asami's calculating patience is a thing to be admired. Unfortunately, this same patience is stretched out to its limits. Even stalwart Suoh Kazumi allows an infinitesimal flinch at the end of the interrogation.

Kirishima Kei begin to wonder if Asami is frustrated about something. It's not every day that the self-possessed man goes out of his way to gun-happy that borderline overkills.

In that same night, the boss spends his downtime at the Okamino Haven. Asami always has the oddest of whims, but this predilection to male courtesans goes over the line.

Inside the limo, Kei traded glances with Kazumi, it is a nonverbal agreement between them to go with the boss' course. Both rather prefer their lives and balls relatively safe and sound.

* * *

 

_Not enough._

Ryuuichi _tries and tries_ to sooth this maddening frantic frenzy need for release, for a fucking  _moment_ of fucking  _relieving himself_. Ryuuichi is no gentlemen to the whore, just plain savage animalistic taking of the convenient hole as he fucks out of the whore. But the body below him shivers milking and clenching all of his worth as a trained professional that does absolutely fucking nothing for Ryuuichi.

  _Just fucking not enough for me._

Ryuuichi snarls in frustration and bends the body like a it is a durable straw and fucks deeper, and once again fucks it out of his entire system.

The only thing Ryuuichi could find comfort in as he pistons in and out was the wanton fading images of Akihito which all came back with gripping vengeance in one sticky superglue mess of play-by-play flashbacks.

He comes, eventually.

_But it's never enough._

* * *

 

Asami Ryuuichi spends his available nights plowing one hole and another.

Kirishima Kei spends most of his morning clearing out the test to find enough people to be clean enough.

Suoh Kazumi simply acts as chaperone to Ryuuichi’s nightly activities.

* * *

 

When Asami usually returns from his nightly stimulating…exercise, Kei is inwardly apprehensive. The unperturbed countenance is obviously present but there's no argument of the near hidden rattled aggravation in Asami's fluid poise.

The ominous feeling of tip-toeing on the eggshells has crawled a shudder on Kei's skin.

* * *

 

No one had gotten under his skin that so easily.

 _Until Asami Akihito, your very first_. A poisonous voice from Ryuuichi’s inner conscious whispers tauntingly.

Like a bulldozer. A person would never stand chance against it. Or a sneaky virus. That's more like Akihito. A virus could easily infiltrate through the line of defences, then it would be lie in dormant state to elude even the most thorough inspection until such time it would slowly worm in to infect the victim's immunity with its overwhelming legion.

Ryuuichi dispassionately evaluates these logical findings and what it entails.

He did not jump in giddiness though.

What is it about Akihito that stands out from the rest anyway?

And why is it that it bothers him the most now?

* * *

 

A day after that epiphany and weighing the pros and cons of seeing the photographer, the solution to Ryuuichi's internal struggle turns out to be simple: a short order of bringing his husband back to him and then runs himself a self-test.

* * *

 

An hour later, Suoh comes back with a negative.

A cruel cosmic joke is being played over them.

It is a demented game just about chasing a mouse which was out of reach and sight.

And no one in Asami's payroll finds it amusing.

"He's gone Asami-sama," Suoh Kazumi reports in professional monotone. "Asami Akihito has leave Japan on an extended leave overseas and has been for the last eleven years."

The head of security could in reality see the gradual disintegration of the legendary three Cs (cool collected calmness) of Asami. It is only through his in-born poker face that helped Kazumi to maintain stoicism. Anything less to manage in cornered weakness is bound to catastrophe when it's Asami who caught one's epic fail.

* * *

 

That early morning, Genryuusai’s retirement is disturbed by a call from his grandson.

_“My husband leaves me without saying anything, ojii-sama.”_

_My husband? Is it possessiveness I heard just now?_ Genryuusai raises an eyebrow.  “Since you never ask why until a decade later and now, I assume you are never interested what Akihito is up to.”

_“I had just confirm that he leaves Japan eleven years ago and has not come back since then. Why is it the Underworld in Japan is not running amok then?”_

“Oh, that? Why do you think your reign mid-way is not as just as peaceful as your ascension was?”

_“It’s only natural for dissenters to be put down on their proper places and a test to prove myself competent as one.”_

“Akihito’s has a different way of defining that.”

_“So that’s why they say, that we lost his favor.”_

“Not at all. Akihito would say it back to our faces if he did so. And he has his ways of supervising our business.”

_“You’re not sharing how?”_

“I’ve earned his secrets. They do not come by so easily. Unless you are Ryuu.”

_“They are not together.”_

Genryuusai nearly chortles at tempered vehemence of the sulk.

“Not for the lack of trying in your father’s part. He is quite persistent.”

_“…Excuse me, ojii-sama. I have to attend something.”_

After the call, bored out of his mind, Genryuusai stares unseeingly at the field of flowers around him. “Damn, I need a drink.”

* * *

 

Throughout the years of  Kirishima Kei's employment to the crimelord before and in present association, to kill or be killed was in the job description.

Still, it's Asami's nature to never strike first. The golden-eyed man is too coldly calculating for that. But when Asami retaliates in offense, it is done in a cold, detached summary execution. Nothing like this picture of sociopathic madman possessed by something.

Or perhaps by someone, Kei mentally corrects himself in contained shock. Romance and Asami Ryuuichi did not exist in the same plane of existence. A deep and definitive sentimental notion like love does not fit in to that closed-off dark heart.

Is one good tight asshole by the name of Asami Akihito really worth all this trouble? As it seems that his boss has finally caught onto maddening spell of obsession Akihito weaves in with ease that should be illegal.

Obsession, that's more like Asami Ryuuichi. Obsession certainly defines every Asami to the core.

In time, Kei’s observation is not proven so dead wrong.

Nothing could stand a single-minded Asami to get his desired prize.

* * *

 

**[Hong Kong: Spring, 2012]**

At his official debut as Baishe’s head, Fei Long’s eyes roams over all of the people in this room. A crowd which some people once crowed for his death. Just because Fei Long is not a full-blooded Liu.

Now they cheer in false excitement as they murmured to one another eagerly.

Hibari Akihito is the only person who looked indifferent but proud of Fei Long—as if he had expected this positive outcome of his plans.

Feilong is very tickled in pleasure. Akihito has the potential to be his second in command—a person who always disagree and debate with him and tell him the brutal truth as usual. A person that he could always rely on without fail.

Yes… He wanted Akihito by his side, and perhaps under him as well. Preferably in bed. Riding Akihito for all his worth. Like just this morning without blondie to take Akihito’s attention away from him.

Fei Long licks his lips in remembrance of his wake up call and daydreaming about Akihito.

Until that cow brat from Vongola Famiglia sneaks in and throws a temper tantrum in the midst of the celebration.

Fei Long just watches them impassively and leaves it to Vongola to sort out as usual. The Mafioso is having a hard time it seems and Akihito moves in the middle of the chaos to intervenes and prevent Fei Long’s party to fall in utter chaos.

_How sweet of him as always—_

Fei Long cuts off his thought as the cow-brat pulls out a giant bazooka out of nowhere and mindlessly throws it on the air.

In slow-motion build-up horror, everyone stares as the bazooka landed on Akihito to trap him in, and then it burst with pink smoke like an enveloping cloud.

The Mafia families tense as one.

Gradually, the pink smoke clears and reveals—

Nothing.

With sinking fear dawning on him, Fei Long feels his anxiety drowning him and clutches his father's arm as chaos erupts around him.

* * *

 

**[Shinjuku: Spring, 2012]**

A video call from Hong Kong is sent through Sion.

It is received by Asami Ryuu who put a hold in the meeting to answer it.

The Elder Liu’s face heavy with frown lines that speaks of no small amount of worry greets Ryuu. _“Asami Akihito-sama is gone. The Bovino’s dimentional-travelling bazooka got into him.  But there is no alternate version from another world who replaced him. No one knows if we can get him back.”_

His point-blank words cause no small amount of pandemonium to blow things out of proportion in their world.

* * *

_So once more, men fall into the very traps of their own making._

 

**Author's Note:**

> From the deleted AWOL verse, where I'm trying out a slightly different Asami Ryuuichi because I wanted to write an Asami Ryuuichi version that's repulsed by the crippling phenomenon of love, so here's my hand at it. Let's all ponder in wonder how he would react in falling said 'trap' of a rabbit hole. What fun it will be to struggle in denial against the fact that he likes/love Akihito-kun.
> 
> And we’re off to Twist of Fate verse that is SOONISH revamped to Rewrite the Fates *winks and cackles mischievously*
> 
> Kindly comment/review to motivate my capricious muse back to her place as snail-pacing it could be *bows politely*


End file.
